Pidiendo permiso
by Minako k
Summary: Traducción: Inuyasha va a la casa Higurashi para hacer una pregunta muy importante. Precuela El bebé de Kagome.


**Disclaimer: **los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de TouchofPixieDust, yo sólo la estoy traduciendo.

**_Pidiendo permiso_**

Sus manos temblaban.

Hoy iba a enfrentarse a su mayor miedo. Tragó el nudo de su garganta, reunió su coraje. La próxima hora, más o menos, determinaría su destino. Su vida pendía de un hilo. Ya nada sería lo mismo después de esto. Nunca.

Aún no era tarde para retroceder. Nadie lo sabría nunca. Bueno, excepto él. ¿Podría vivir con el sentimiento de ser un cobarde si salía corriendo con el rabo entre las piernas? Frunció el entrecejo ante la idea. No. Inuyasha no era un cobarde. Él, que miraba a la muerte a la cara y sin flaquear, podía hacer esto. Apretando fuertemente los puños, ordenó a sus pies que se movieran.

Se negaron.

Inuyasha gruñó y se sacudió.

—¡Esto es estúpido! —Salió de la pagoda del pozo dejando la puerta corredera abierta—. No tengo miedo.

Cuando llegó a la puerta del templo, no pudo hacer que su puño se moviera para llamar. _¿Y si me rechaza? ¿Y si me dice que no? ¿Y si cree que un hanyou no es lo suficientemente bueno? _Cerró los ojos y apartó las preguntas y las dudas que estaban susurrando en sus oídos.

_No,_ se dijo seriamente a sí mismo. _No es posible que me diga que no. Recuerda la lista._

Su mano seguía negándose a moverse, a pesar de las amenazas. Una parte de él quería volver al pozo e intentarlo de nuevo al día siguiente, la otra parte estaba determinada a seguir adelante. ¡Si tan sólo pudiese llamar a la estúpida puerta!

Se salvó de tener que cortar su mano y tirarla contra la puerta, esa había sido la última amenaza contra la desobediente extremidad, cuando la madre de Kagome abrió la puerta. Parecía sorprendida, pero le dirigió una cálida sonrisa y abrió para dejarle espacio para entrar.

—¡Inuyasha! Qué alegría verte. No te esperábamos hasta mañana. Entra, cariño. —Esperó a que estuviera dentro para cerrar la puerta—. Kagome sigue en el colegio, pero eres bienvenido si quieres esperarla.

Se aclaró la garganta.

—Yo… eh… no estoy aquí para ver a Kagome… —Esperó no estar sonrojándose o poniéndose nervioso. Tenía que mantener la compostura delante de la perceptiva mujer. Manteniéndose erguido, levantó orgullosamente la barbilla. _No muestres debilidad, _se recordó—. Estoy aquí para hablar con usted.

Ella pareció sorprendida una vez más.

—Oh, vale cariño. Ven a la cocina y toma un poco de té.

Inuyasha la siguió. Era raro estar allí sin Kagome. Siempre se sentía un poco incómodo, sin importar lo amable que fuera su madre. Se limpió disimuladamente las sudorosas palmas en las piernas de su hakama. Intentó relajarse recordándose que había estado en su casa miles de veces.

—Siéntate —le sugirió. Se dirigió a la cocina con otra sonrisa y retiró la tetera. Instantes después, volvió con dos humeantes tazas de té.

Inuyasha la rechazó meneando la cabeza. Se enderezó y trató de verse lo más fuerte e impresionante posible.

—Prefiero quedarme de pi.e —¿_Cómo debo llamarla? ¿Higurashi? ¿Sra. Higurashi? ¿Madre de Kagome? ¿Mamá? _Inuyasha se sonrojó con lo último. Decidió que, de momento, no la llamaría de ninguna forma. Parecía ser la mejor opción.

Después de sentarse, la madre de Kagome entrelazó las manos sobre la mesa y le dirigió su total atención al peliplateado.

—¿De qué deseas hablarme?

Inuyasha se preparó para el enfrentamiento respirando pausadamente para calmar a su repentinamente alocado corazón. Recitó la lista rápidamente en su cabeza, para asegurarse de que no tartamudeaba las palabras. Una vez que se sintió preparado, la miró a los ojos con renovada determinación.

—Soy fuerte —le dijo—. He derrotado a miles de demonios. Demonios completos. Unas veces con mi espada, otras con mis propias manos. —Puso las manos detrás de su espalda para no sentirse tentado a enseñar sus garras. Quería mostrar fuerza, no recordarle que era mitad demonio. La mayoría de las madres humanas, probablemente, no se alegrarían de que sus hijas estuviesen con un demonio, o con un hanyou.

—Soy un buen protector —continuó a la vez que se negaba a romper el contacto visual, a pesar de que sus instintos le estaban gritando que corriese—. Viajamos con un monje, una exterminadora de demonios, un demonio gato de fuego y un niño que es un demonio zorro y que parece haber adoptado a Kagome como su madre. Los protejo a todos. Y nos protegemos mutuamente. —Se dio una palmadita en la espalda mentalmente por haber contado la unión que tenía Shippo con Kagome. Esperaba que eso sirviera para condicionar la decisión de la mujer.

—Soy un buen proveedor. Nunca pasamos hambre. Nunca. Kagome sólo nos trae ramen y aperitivos porque sabe cuánto nos gusta su sabor. Puedo conseguir tanto pescado o carne como nos haga falta en cualquier momento. Siempre logro encontrar agua fresca y limpia para beber.

—Cuido de Kagome. Le encuentro aguas termales en las que pueda bañarse. Le he hecho medicina cuando ha estado enferma. La llevo en mi espalda si vamos a recorrer largas distancias. Me aseguro de que tenga un lugar en donde pueda dormir sin temor. La protejo.

Hizo una pausa, tratando de recordar más de su discurso. _Debo haberme olvidado de algo… la lista parece demasiado corta…_

—Pero, ¿proteges su corazón? —Tomó un poco de té—. Me he dado cuenta de que, a veces, Kagome viene a casa llorando.

Inuyasha apretó la mandíbula.

—Cuido eso. Kagome significa para mí más que nada o nadie en este mundo. No hay nada que odie más que verla llorar. No… no soy muy bueno en… aunque estoy trabajando en ello. —Se aclaró la garganta e hizo que sus pies parasen de golpear el suelo—. La haré feliz.

—¿Amas a mi hija?

—Sí. —Sabía que se estaba sonrojando, pero no dudaría en responder a su pregunta. Éstas no eran las burlas del monje y del niño. Había mucho en juego como para dejar que la vergüenza lo pusiera a la defensiva.

La cocina estuvo en silencio mientras la mujer tomaba otro sorbo de té. ¡Tenía los nervios de punta! ¡Le estaba llevando mucho tiempo decir que sí! ¡No tendría que estar pensándoselo tanto!

—¡Soy un lord! —soltó Inuyasha.

—¿Perdón? —Lo miró con curiosidad.

—Un lord. Lord Inuyasha. De las tierras occidentales.

—¿Tienes tierras?

Se sonrojó. Otra vez.

—Eh… no exactamente…

—Entonces, ¿es un título?

—Eh… sí… —Se regañó a sí mismo por haber sacado el tema. _¿Qué pensé QUE lograría? Decirle que eres un lord, pero que no tienes tierras. Gran movimiento. Vaya forma de impresionarla._

La mujer sonrió ligeramente y bajó la mirada hacia la taza.

—Sé que eres fuerte, y que eres un buen proveedor y protector. Kagome también me lo ha dicho. No tienes que probarme nada. Ya has probado que cuidas perfectamente de mi hija. —Tomó otro sorbo antes de volver a mirar calmadamente al nervioso hanyou—. ¿Hay alguna razón por la que quieras llamar mi atención sobre esto, Inuyasha?

Sus ojos se desviaron un momento por el miedo, pero volvió a posar su mirada en la de ella.

—He venido a pedirle a Kagome.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, confundida.

—¿Pedir a Kagome?

Respiró profundamente.

—Estoy pidiendo permiso para poder tomar a Kagome como mi compañera.

Bueno, eso pareció hacerle perder la calma. La taza de té se resquebrajó cuando la depositó en la mesa con demasiada fuerza. Era el turno de la madre de Kagome para respirar hondo.

—¿Compañera? Eso es algo así como… matrimonio, ¿correcto?

Inuyasha sacudió la cabeza.

—Es más que eso. Kagome dice que las personas que se casan pueden divorciarse. Que pueden poner fin a su unión. Tener una compañera es diferente a tener una esposa o una am… eh… amiga. —Se encogió ante lo frágil que había sonado aquello, pero es que no podía pronunciar la otra palabra en alto. ¡Especialmente ante la MADRE de Kagome!—. Cuando se toma una compañera, es para toda la vida. Sólo la muerte los puede separar. Amaré y protegeré a su hija durante el resto de mi vida.

Durante unos terroríficos instantes, Inuyasha esperó a que ella dijera algo, esperaba no haber hablado atropelladamente. _¡Lo conseguí! _Kagome sería suya pronto. Sería su compañera. Se permitió sonreír ante la idea. Una vez que estuvieran emparejados, nadie podría dudar de quién pertenecía a quién. Adoptarían al niño en una ceremonia oficial y sería su hijo de verdad. Serían una familia. _Mi propia familia. _Vivirían en su tiempo, pero vendrían a visitar a la familia de Kagome, y puede que a alguna de esas tontas amigas suyas, cuando vinieran a comprar provisiones de ramen, patatas y chucherías.

—No.

Su corazón dejó de latir.

—¿Qué? —Seguro que había oído mal.

—No, Inuyasha, Kagome no puede ser tu compañera.

Frunció los labios mientras luchaba contra sus emociones, pasando de una rabia extrema a una dolorosa tristeza. Se le cayó el alma a los pies mientras sus garras se clavaban en sus palmas.

Le había dicho que no.

Le había sacado el corazón del pecho y el aire de sus pulmones.

_Esto no puede estar pasando. No. _Su respiración era forzosa. _Se suponía que tenía que decir que sí. ¡Se suponía que tenía que alegrarse por nosotros y decir que sí! _No había ido como lo había planeado. Se enfrentaría con lo que había dicho ella, con lo que dijera cualquiera, lo había decidido. Kagome lo amaba, aunque no se lo hubiera dicho todavía. Y él la amaba a ella. Sería feliz con él. Sabía que lo sería. Así que, si tenía que secuestrarla en cuanto llegase a casa del colegio, eso sería lo que haría.

Nadie lo iba a apartar de su compañera.

_Sí, mi compañera. _No había necesidad de ninguna ceremonia o de pedir permiso. Meses atrás, su corazón había decidido que ella era su compañera. No tenían que tener nada oficial, ni la aprobación de nadie. No era decisión de nadie más, era su decisión. Le relataría a Kagome el mismo discurso sobre lo genial que era y ella estaría de acuerdo en quedarse con él para siempre. Vale, a lo mejor lo revisaba, y lo editaba un poco, y lo reescribía…

—Es muy joven, Inuyasha —explicó la mujer—. No tiene ni dieciséis años. Sigue siendo una niña. Además, tiene que terminar el colegio antes de convertirse en la esposa de alguien.

—Compañera —corrigió.

—Compañera, entonces. —Sonrió—. Tienes que esperar hasta que termine su escolaridad. Si sigues amándola, y ella sigue amándote, entonces tienes mi permiso para tomarla como tu compañera.

Tiró por la ventana su argumento sobre las mujeres de su tiempo que se casaban a edades más tempranas que Kagome y analizó lo que había dicho:

—¿Lo tengo?

—Sí.

—¿Lo tengo? —Sus rodillas se debilitaron.

—Sólo si primero termina el colegio —le recordó.

Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y cogió la taza de té que le había ofrecido antes. Aún aturdido, alcanzó el azúcar y empezó a echar un poco.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Oh, un poco más de dos años y medio.

Se le desencajó la mandíbula.

—Tendrá unos dieciocho años por ese entonces, una edad suficiente para casarse y formar una familia.

Inuyasha se sonrojó ante la mención de tener una familia, pero intentó ocultarlo dándole un sorbo al ahora tibio y muy dulce té.

—¿Cuántos días son?

Vio cómo se levantaba la madre de Kagome e iba a coger el calendario de la pared y la calculadora del cajón de la mesa. Vio en silencio cómo consultaba el calendario y cómo presionaba los botoncitos.

—Novecientos veintiún días —anunció.

Las peludas orejitas se encogieron.

—¿Puedes esperar novecientos veintiún días, Inuyasha? —preguntó.

Sería una larga espera. Sería incluso más largo y doloroso que si le hubiera declarado su amor, o si ella le hubiera dicho cómo se sentía. Una vez dichas las palabras no habría nada en la tierra, promesa o no, que le evitara hacerlo oficial. O inoficialmente oficial.

Pensó. Justo cuando había decidido que era el momento adecuado, llegaba alguien y le decía que no lo era. Claro que, podía adelantarse y decirle a Kagome cómo se sentía y pedirle que fuera su compañera de todos modos. No necesitaba permiso, incluso si era su madre. De todos modos, no es que viviera siguiendo las normas. Le había prometido que se quedaría con él, así que estaba completamente seguro de que lo haría. Pero, ¿desafiaría a su madre para estar con él? ¿Quería que lo hiciera? Después de todo, ella TIENE un familia. Una que la ama. Su único pariente parecía querer matarlo cada vez que lo veía. Y su familia le había dado la bienvenida y le habían hecho sentir como en casa. Si cortaba sus lazos con ellos… él también sentiría la pérdida.

Y Kagome probablemente lloraría.

_Dos años y medio, ¿eh? _Decidió ocultarles esta conversación a los demás. Ya iba a ser bastante difícil pasar por esto como para tener que soportar las burlas, o tener a alguien lanzándole miradas conocedoras.

Bufó.

—Esperaría durante novecientos veintiún años si fuese necesario.

* * *

Y acabamos con esta historia...

La semana que viene empezaré a publicar Te desafío.

Gracias por los reviews, besos...


End file.
